Meetings of Fate
by Drakky28293
Summary: An exchanged glance. A wave. A smile. Memories of long ago unlocked. And that's how Annabeth's journey; began down the road called love. AU. Maybe OOC. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody! New PJO fic from yours truly, once again starring Percabeth. A fleeting encounter with a 'supposed' stranger niggles at Annabeth's memory. This is going to be a multichapter fic. It's AU, some OOC-ness may be there and its rated T just because I'm paranoid**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Annabeth Chase loved the rains. She loved the way the trees turned green and the wind turned cold. She loved listening out for the boom of thunder, heralding the approaching storm. She loved the way flashes of lightning ripped the horizon in the dark. She loved nothing more than frolicking in the garden with her twin stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew, getting drenched in torrential downpours. Then she would dutifully towel her siblings down, wrap herself up snug in a hoodie and sweatpants and watch the rain pelting down with a steaming cup of hot chocolate warming her palms.

Annabeth was in a cab, heading to the bus stop where she had to catch a bus to go visit her friend Thalia who lived in the suburbs. It was her friends' engagement weekend. As she sat back on the worn out seat, she mused how her closest friend who had always scorned at love and eschewed the company of boys had found the love of her life in her fiancé, Luke. At 23 years herself, Annabeth was in no hurry to join her best friend in marital bliss. She was an architect, a rising star in her firm Olympus Designs. Her work mattered the most to her, private life could afford to take a back seat. Besides, she'd yet to meet a man who presented a challenge to her.

The unmistakable rumble of thunder cut into her thoughts. While she had been lost in thought, the sun had vanished behind menacing clouds. Soon enough a slight drizzle began. Annabeth's grey eyes lit up. She opened the window of the cab and extended a hand, catching the first cold drop and shivering with delight and eagerness. The summer had been cruel and dry. The rains were a welcome sight for her.

The cab stopped outside the bus depot and the driver said "That'll be $8 miss". She handed him a tenner and motioned him to keep the change. Lugging her duffel bag out, she swung it across her body and shook out her blond curls. Before she could enter the bus depot, she turned her face up to the sky and savored the feeling of the drops streaking across her features. Smiling to herself she began walking, purposely avoiding the eaves where other passengers were huddled under.

She nimbly jumped out of the way to avoid a bus that was being reversed. The large blue bus looked almost clumsy, even awkward as the driver attempted to maneuver it through the throng of people gathered at the bus depot. Annabeth was in no hurry. She stood in the pitter patter and watched the bus swing around. Suddenly she noticed that a passenger was staring at her. It was a youth not much older than her with a shock of raven black hair and sea green eyes. His face was tanned and from what little of his shoulders Annabeth could make out from the window, he was definitely built. His eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness. Annabeth couldn't help but smirk at him. A blush tinged his cheeks when he realized she knew he was staring at her. Almost hesitantly he waved at her. Annabeth waved back just as uncertainly. A wide grin broke across his face. That's when the bus he was in turned out of the depot and soon he was gone.

Annabeth stood for another moment in the rain, the confusion and noise of the place becoming a distant background buzz. For some inexplicable reason, her mind was racing furiously, as if trying to place the boy she'd just seen. He seemed very familiar to her for some reason. A side of her wished the encounter hadn't been so brief.

Her practical side kicked in and she realized how silly she was being. Odds of her ever meeting that stranger seemed close to none. She shook her head and went ahead to find her bus.

As she sat down in her seat and shoved her duffel under it, she thought once more of those happy sea green eyes. Her mind urged her to think of it as inconsequential, still, she felt absolutely certain that they were fated to meet again.

**AN: Its brief. Yes, I know. Reviews spur updates y'all. Go on then. R&R And till next time, take care everybody!**

**~Drakky28293**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Guess who is in an absolutely fantastic mood today! It is moi! Today our results were declared and I have a GPA of 8.09! Wow. I was totally expecting to flunk Pharmacology, but I've actually reaped a commendable 64% on it and I'm through to fourth year! Yessirie! I am now a fourth year vet student. Clinical subjects starting Monday baby!**

**So, I have decided to channel my obsession into some productive writing and updating. Here is chapter two, it's a flashback chapter, hence all the italics. Enjoy!**

**For all the people who followed the story, thank you so much. And a big thank you to RachelChaseJackson who reviewed the first chapter almost the minute after I uploaded it. You're the best RCJ!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-17 years ago-

_ Annabeth's mother left her father. It was a particularly sunny day that day._

_Annabeth was in the garden, trying to see if she could set fire to a pile of dry leaves using a magnifying glass. Not a usual activity a 6 year old did to pass their time, but Annabeth was not like most tots._

_The door slammed loudly, making her jump. She saw her mother run out, a bag in each hand. Annabeth stood slowly, not really believing her eyes. The magnifying glass fell with a thud from her hand. The sound made Athena Chase turn around. Her grey eyes changed swiftly from fury to stricken fear. And then, she turned around, hailed a cab and was gone._

_Annabeth didn't understand why her mother left. She wondered ever so often if she had been the one to drive her away. She couldn't bring herself to ask her father. Outwardly, she never showed any sorrow. Her father, Fredrick Chase, didn't know what to do, how to console his daughter. Always the scholarly sort, Fredrick knew nothing of being a hands-on dad. And his daughter was an unconventional child. She read books instead of playing with dolls. She watched the night skies instead of watching TV. And most of all, she didn't look like a child who needed consoling at all. She just regarded everyone with those solemn grey eyes, so much like her mother's and it was quite unsettling._

_A few months after the walk-out, Fredrick decided to take a hiatus from the university he taught in and go on a short holiday with his daughter. Just as he was deliberating on where to go, a great aunt of his passed away and he stepped up to house-sit for a week until arrangements could be made. It would be like a test run, Fredrick told himself._

_The house was small but cozy. Annabeth liked it immediately. It was filled with books. Books that smelt delightfully old with yellow pages she thumbed through slowly, almost in reverence. Great Aunt Maggie's lavender talc still seemed to scent the air. Annabeth gave her father a small smile, her first in weeks, and her father couldn't help but feel hopeful._

_Later that afternoon, Annabeth found a secluded corner in the garden. There was a quaint porch swing placed amidst browning grass that needed some watering. Annabeth sat on the swing. She held a book in her hand. The book had been her mother's. Annabeth couldn't read the book very easily. It was one of the 'grown up' books with words that were hard to follow. But at that moment, she wanted to be able to read the words so bad. To be connected, in the smallest possible way, to her mother, who she ached for so much. A woman who's disappearance she couldn't fathom, and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about. The hurt, the bewilderment, the guilt, all her emotions made her stormy eyes well up. A tear drop hit the name handwritten on the first page. Followed by several more._

_A slight crunch on gravel went unheard by Annabeth. She was still sobbing. She was startled when she heard someone scrabbling around as if unable to get good footing. A boy about her age swerved around, his hands flailing, and he fell face down on the gravel. He yowled with pain. Annabeth wiped at her eyes hastily and got off the swing. Approaching the boy she asked cautiously "are you alright?"_

_The boy turned to face her. His black hair stuck up in tufts. His sea green eyes were about to get teary. His chin wobbled with suppressed tears. He started to scoot back but Annabeth knelt down and held out a hand._

_For a few moments, two pairs of teary baby eyes looked over one another, each trying to determine what to make of the other. Then the boy took Annabeth's hand and said in a morose voice "I have an ouchie"_

-Fin-

**AN: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Well not much of one, but it kinda sorta is. So. *evil laugh*. Don't worry, I'll update it super duper soon, it's the only fic I'm actively working on now. I'm experimenting a bit, so I think I'm going to write one chapter in the present and one in the past. If things get too confusing, do ask me, I will do my very best to clear up anything you might have mixed up. Please, pretty please, do leave a review, it makes me so happy! Almost as happy as my marks :') Look! I am tearing up. Go on folks, have a heart, give me some happiness. Till next time, take care everybody!**

**~Drakky28293**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, I'm still asking myself. WHAT just happened? As soon as I uploaded the last chapter, I got so many notifications, I think my inbox suffered a seizure!**

**Firstly, thank you so much **_**Emelie14**_**, **_**thebiggestbookworm**_**, **_**IAmElizaBennet**_** for following.**

**Also, thanks to **_**SetFireToTheRainbow**_**, **_**adebisi980**_** and **_**thebiggestbookworm**_** (again!) for favoriting!**

**And last, but definitely not the least, thank you **_**SetFireToTheRainbow **_**(again!), **_**zoenightshadedamsnckbar**_**, **_**RachelChaseJackson **_**and **_**thebiggestbookworm **_**(AGAIN! Wow! I don't think anyone has EVER followed, favorited AND reviewed any work of mine at the same time) for taking time to review.**

**For your kind deeds, good people, here is your reward- a new chapter for this story. This one is going to be set in the present.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing; or else I'd already know who dies in BoO and I wouldn't be suffering so much anxiety for a bunch of fictional characters who've come to mean so much to me.**

Annabeth reached her friend Thalia's house. She knocked on the door using a pattern she and Thalia had been using since childhood. Within seconds, the door swung open and Annabeth was greeted with Thalia's absolutely delighted grin.

"Annabeth! You got here so quick!" Thalia exclaimed, wrapping her best friend in a warm hug.

"Thals, you know I had to," Annabeth returned the embrace with enthusiasm.

"Come on in! I cannot believe this is all you've brought along," Thalia looked disparagingly at the single duffel bag swung across her friend's shoulder.

"It's just for a weekend anyway. I need to be back at my job on Monday" Annabeth said.

"Nerd." Thalia snorted. "Go on, you know the way," she gestured vaguely towards the hallway. "Wash the bus off you and I'll rustle up something for you. You must be starving"

"Helen fixed me some early breakfast, but I am pretty hungry," Annabeth admitted, referring to her step mother, her father's second wife.

She entered the guest room she'd used countless times when she'd visited Thalia over the years. The curtains were drawn back, Annabeth smiled widely to see the storm clouds that still hung low in the sky. She wondered idly if she could convince Thalia to accompany her to get drenched in the rain. Smirking, she knew, not only would she do, she'd probably bring some deafeningly loud music and they would dance in abandon.

Once she had had a wash and put away the handful of clothes and essentials she'd brought along, Annabeth joined her long time best friend in the kitchen.

"Mmm. Something smells amazing," Annabeth said, scooping her long curly blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Its mac and cheese!" Thalia placed a bowl full of cheesy goodness in front of her with a flourish, her electric blue eyes shining.

"Yum," Annabeth said, picking up a fork.

"So, Annie," Thalia said, grinning when Annabeth scowled; she hated being called Annie. "What in the blazes have you been up to?"

"I've been working. And sleeping. Yep, that's pretty much it," Annabeth said with a shrug.

"Annie you have the prettiest nose on the planet. And you're going to get it rubbed off your face if you keep it so close to the grindstone," Thalia said.

"I'm not complaining. It's a lot of grueling work but I love it! I live for it! I feel like this is what my entire life's been about," Annabeth said, passion in her eyes. "By the way, this mac and cheese is absolutely divine. What happened to your nonexistent kitchen skills?" she questioned.

Thalia grinned abashedly. "I've been googling some recipes in my free time. I thought Luke might appreciate it," Her fiancé's name made a pink tinge appear on her cheeks.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "You are such a goner, Thals! Look at you!"

"I know! When he's around, I feel like a school girl with a crush she cant get over. And I NEVER crushed on anyone in school," Thalia said.

"Don't I know it. Remember that club we made? We're Too Good For Boys?" Annabeth laughed and Thalia began laughing as well.

"Boys can still be such asses. But this one is something else," Thalia said.

"I cant wait to meet this one," Annabeth said warmly.

Chattering away nineteen to the dozen, the two of them wrapped up their meal and started clearing up the table. The noise of raindrops hitting the window pane made them look up. Both looked at each other with knowing grins.

"Last one to the roof is a rotten egg!" Annabeth screamed.

"No fair! I have to set up the music system!" Thalia complained, running to her stereo.

Like old times, they danced in the downpour.

Later off when they had changed and were toweling off, Thalia was describing her engagement party which was going to take place the next night.

"Luke found this amazing old timey place. its like a rose garden and they string fairy lights in the trees. And the catering company has some really delicious stuff lined up for us" she was saying excitedly, running her fingers through her spiky black hair.

"You need to see the dresses I got Thals, I need you to help me select one, I just cant make up my mind," Annabeth said.

"And you're asking me? The Goth queen?" Thalia laughed. "Relax Annabeth, everything you wear looks classy."

"Oh you know, speaking of dresses," Thalia continued, "Luke was supposed to come by and give me mine, he said he had one specially picked out. He should've been here by now," she glanced the clock.

"Relax Thals, he's probably held up because of the rains," Annabeth said bracingly. "Ah! That must be him!" she exclaimed when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Thalia called out, walking out of Annabeth's room.

"I'll be there as soon as I'm decent!" Annabeth called after her.

She turned on the blow dryer to dry out her blonde curls quickly. When she shut it off, the whine of the dryer died down and she could hear snatches of conversation from the hall

"… he's really sorry he wasn't able to come himself. that's why you have the next best thing! ME!" a male voice was saying. Annabeth felt tingles running down her arm and spine.

"Percy this is absolutely amazing, its just so pretty. Did Luke really pick this out?" Thalia was saying in an excited voice.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I think he asked a few of your friends," the same voice said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Dolt," Annabeth could hear the sound of Thalia smacking the other guy, Percy on his arm.

"Ow! Watch it Pinecone Face!" he said indignantly.

Annabeth reached the hall. The speaker who had brought Thalia's dress had his back to her. She could see tanned, muscled arms and legs in the tee shirt and denim cut offs that he was wearing. His hair was jet black, like Thalia's, and just a bit scruffy. Thalia noticed her and gestured.

"Annabeth! Meet Percy! He's Luke's best friend and eventual best man. Hey yo Jackson, turn around and meet my girl Annabeth Chase,"

The boy turned and Annabeth came face to face with a pair of friendly and mischievous sea green eyes.

"Have we met?" Annabeth asked automatically.

"I... don't think so" the boy before her said, shaking her hand and looking just a little mystified.

**AN: Is it a lie? Or does he really not remember? You'll know next chapter! Please keep the reviews coming, I live for them. Till next time, take care everybody!**

**~Drakky28293**


End file.
